


Junior Boy Fic Collection

by emilyisnotmyname



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: But mostly just comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, can be read as platonic or romantic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyisnotmyname/pseuds/emilyisnotmyname
Summary: This is just a series of various oneoff stories about Lacktwo, Soudo, Sun, and X. Some of them might be connected, some might be aus, all sorts of things. And you can read these as a platonic friendship or romantic, whatever floats your boat.
Relationships: RPGshipping, X & Sun & Soudo Tsurugi & Lack-two | Blake, X/Sun/Lacktwo | Blake/Soudo Tsurugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Junior Boy Fic Collection

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note for this chapter! I have a lot of headcanons about Sou, so please bear with me if hes a bit out of character here, I just wanted to write him being loved by the rest of the junior boys. I hope you enjoy nonetheless! :-)

Soudo Tsuguri liked to think he was fairly competent in most things. He was generally good with his hands, he liked making complex and intricate designs on his pokemons weapons, and he was alright around other people as well, even if his new living arrangement was… more challenging than he had expected. 

To say that living with the other boys was terrible was a vast overstatement, but it definitely took a bit of time to get used to. Whether it was Sun getting up with his namesake and excitedly waking him up to make pancakes (Sou was the only one in the house who could cook, what a shocker), or X relentlessly teasing him over his galarian accent, or Lacktwo coming home at late hours and disappearing randomly for days at a time, the others were difficult to deal with.

Though, he was hardly ever bored. It wasn’t like living with Schilly and Magnolia wasn’t lively when they were awake, but as they both went to bed early, the silence stretched on for ages, the hours creeping and crawling by and brushing his shoulder as they passed, leaving him with a hollow and nostalgic sort of feeling that reminded him of things he didn’t want to remember. His long hours working on gear didn’t help matters, nor did his occasional bouts of insomnia. 

At least now, if he was plagued with nightmares or a long work day, he could maybe hear X walking around to get a late night snack, or their local cryptid Lacktwo coming in home late. And Sun had an uncanny ability of knowing when the others were feeling off, which he normally did his best to help with, even if surprising Sou with a hug or words of affirmation while he was working was distracting at best and dangerous at worst. 

They were loud and obnoxious and endlessly irritating, but sometimes that was what he needed. 

But right now, he was praying that none of them were awake. See, he had been planning to make dinner for the rest of them, partially as a celebration for Sun finding a new job, and partially just to unwind and enjoy each others company for a night. 

Shockingly, it was a complete disaster. Maybe it was because he had tried to make too many things at once, maybe it was him being a tad bit sleep deprived, but almost everything had gone wrong, to the point where it appeared that Sun had tried to cook. The countertop was a mess of flour and icing from the cake, the actual meal was burnt to hell, and the amount of dishes that he had created would’ve been impressive, if it wasn’t so damn terrifying. 

It was the first time that he’d screwed something up this badly since living with his parents. He had snuck into his father’s workspace when he was about eleven, and had looked through some of his designs for various state projects, and, well, they had made damn sure that he wouldn’t do anything like that again. 

But this was almost on another level. He knew that the others couldn’t do anything like his father had, but the disappointed look when they realized dinner wasn’t made, or the subtle irritated glares at the mountain of dishes might be worse, and god, he really wasn’t going to be able to live this down. Perhaps he’d be banned from the kitchen? Or maybe it would just be something that lived on in infamy, a permanent blemish on his normally calm and controlled perfect record, an incident that they can painfully jab him with whenever the occasion arose.

There was a tiny chance that he would be able to clean it all up, and he started hurriedly wiping down counters. He didn’t know why them seeing this made his heart race and his breath stutter, and his teeth grit together almost painfully. Perhaps it was old habits clawing their ways back to the surface of his mind before he could force them back to whatever cold, distant part of his mind they appeared from. He didn’t know, and he sure didn’t have time to figure it out.

He had made small errors, sure, but this didn’t feel small, his one track mind was playing the possible scenarios on loop. And just when he had wiped a particularly constant stain that he was somewhat aware he hadn’t actually created off, he heard the key click in the doorknob, and his whole body froze. 

“Dammit Lack, why couldn’t you have been late today?” The brunette whispered to the now empty kitchen, waiting for the aforementioned boy to walk in with dread as he frantically wiped the worst of the mess up.

“I actually was late, kinda surprised you didn’t noti- Holy crap. Did Sun sneak in while you were gone or something?” Lacktwo joked, eyes a bit wide at the sheer amount of things that Sou had managed to destroy in only a few hours. He wasn’t great at cracking jokes due to his upbringing and general lack of empathy, but he’d been exposed to X, and especially Sun’s constant tom-foolery and jabs for much too long to miss an opportunity like this. 

Of course, the aforementioned dexholder wasn’t going to take that lying down. “I did NOT! I stayed out of the kitchen just like he told me!” Sun shouted with false incredulousness, hitting Lacktwo with a throw pillow from across the living room. An impressive shot under any other circumstances, but Sou was too busy trying to tame how difficult it was to breathe to properly mind them, or even when Lack threw it twice as hard back at him. Of course, Sun couldn’t let that slide, but as he was rushing over to attempt to beat the stuffing out of the other brunette, he noticed the state the kitchen was in. “Woaah, Sou what did you do to the place?” 

“Daamn, could you guys chill out? Its too early for all of this.” And that was X, he knew without looking, probably attracted to the spot by Sun’s enthusiastic yelling. 

“It's literally 7:15.” Lacktwo piped in helpfully from his spot in the doorway next to Sun, holding his assailant off seemingly effortlessly until Sun gave up in favor of leaning over his shoulders.

X just shrugged in response, grabbing a glass of water, and Sou almost thought that he wasn’t going to notice, when the X commented with a grin. “Oh, did you do some renovating? I don't remember us having white countertops.” He swiped his finger through the powder on the table, before frowning slightly at the residue and brushing it off on his clothes, which normally would’ve irked Sou but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

“I- I’m really sorry about all of this. Really, don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it up, I’ll fix it, alright? You all can just wait in the living room, and I’ll make something else.” He worked to steady his desperate, trembling voice, and anyone who didn’t know him wouldn’t have picked up on how his hands were gripped tight to the countertop, or even how he couldn’t find it in himself to make eye contact with the others, and was staring at the tiles on the floor. Despite how apologetic his words were, his tone conveyed nothing but fear. He just wanted to be left alone, and they could pretend like this didn’t happen.

Beneath all of the panicky feelings that had slithered out from his mind, all he really felt was a sullen anger at himself. He’d run away those years ago so that he wouldn’t have to deal with all of what his parents did to him, and for what? To have a goddamn episode, because that's what it really was, over messing up dinner. 

God, he was so pathetic.

Sun, X, and Lacktwo, all exchanged looks with each other. They all had their moments, but Sou was someone who didn’t crack very often, and he had spent many long hours picking up pieces of the others. Maybe they didn’t know why their Sou was having a panic attack, but they sure as hell weren’t going to let it slide. 

Sou heard footsteps walking over to him, and flinched a bit as someone touched his shoulder. “Hey Sou, I’ve got a question for you.” That was X, he knew by his voice, and he looked up from the floor to look at his face. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself, have you?” 

Of all the responses he could’ve gotten, that one was so unexpected that he did a bit of a double take. He hardly even knew what he meant by the question. “P-Pardon?” His voice was shaky, but he was more confused than scared. 

“Yeah! Yeah, you’ve been working really hard lately, haven’t you?” Sun practically jumped into the conversation and over to throw his arms around him, and he was certain that the grey haired boy could feel him trembling still. It probably should’ve made him more scared to be touched so suddenly, and he did flinch at his sharp movement, but almost immediately relaxed afterwards. 

Lacktwo was giving him a look of intense thought, an expression he very rarely saw on the other boys face when things were going well. It made Sou feel a bit worried, before Lacktwo walked over. “I saw you up late last night working on that custom gear, I bet you didn’t sleep at all.” 

Sou was about to lie and say that he had slept fine, but his eyebrows went up as he realized that it was concern on Lacktwo’s face, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had someone being truely concerned for him like this, and it made him stutter out the truth. “Uh, no, no I didn’t get any sleep. Sorry-” 

“Don’t apologize for it, if you had to work, you had to work.” Sun flashed him a bright grin, before standing up straight, and surveying the mess again. You could practically see the gears spinning in his head, mainly to put off cleaning the place, before his golden eyes flashed with an idea. “Hey! Why don't we order a pizza or something? We’re all tired, so let's all just relax for tonight!”

“Thats a great idea, Sun.” X chimed in, placing his other arm around Sun’s shoulder. “But you aren’t getting out of helping us clean.” He smirked devilishly as Sun groaned. A smile was a good look on him, Sou thought absentmindedly, before realizing something else. 

“Wait, you all really don’t have to help, I made the mess, so I can take care of it.” It was the least he could do, especially after causing this disaster. 

Lacktwo stared at Sun as he spoke, “It's not just your house, so we should all help to clean it. Plus, you already do too much around here.” 

As his claim was met with agreement from everyone else, Sou sighed, too tired to argue against it. “Alright then. Thank you.” Everyone moved to a different task, X and Sun occasionally whipping each other playfully with washcloths instead of wiping down the counter, only for Lacktwo to bark at them to quiet down, since he had been chosen to order the food.. Sou was doing the dishes, scrubbing off the various food residue from all the pans and bowls he had used, and halfway paying attention to what the others were doing. 

It didn’t take very long for them to finish, and before Sou could do anything else, the others were dragging him off to the couch. “We’re gonna watch a movie, but you can sleep if you want!” Sun said happily as they all climbed onto the couch. 

Sou just nodded, tired from his panic attack and from his all-nighter, and leaned against Lacktwo, who wrapped his arm around him, to get some well deserved rest. As he nodded off listening to them joke around with each other, he felt so happy and calm that it was almost like nothing had happened at all. All of them were so kind to him, and he wouldn’t exchange these boys for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter! This idea has been in the works for a while, and I'm glad its finally done! Ofc there will be more to come soon enough.
> 
> Also, to explain Soudo a bit more, I hc that he was neglected and abused as a child, while also having very high expectations from his parents and being overprotected. Because of the "I've never seen a real sword or armor line" which I bet was bc his parents stifled him/worked to hard to keep him safe, while also keeping all those other things. And that all would've lead to him running away, when he met Schilly and Magnolia. Hope that clears it up a bit!
> 
> But regardless, please leave a comment if you liked it, and have a wonderful day :-)


End file.
